


New Dress, New Experience

by Useless_girl



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is dedicated to Denise, who asked me to write a short-story from her little fantasy. Sorry for the quite lame title, nothing else came into my mind! XD</p><p>Stalker Dave... :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dress, New Experience

**New Dress, New Experience**

 

“No, not that one…” he mumbled under his nose, eying a brunette woman a bit further away, choosing dresses.

“Excuse me, can I help you?” he heard a kind voice next to him.

“Err… no, thank you. I’m just looking around” the dark-haired man said and quickly pretended that he was very busy examining a tie. He sent a charming smile at the shop assistant and turned away when the blonde woman returned it. ‘Shit…,’ he thought because he couldn’t see that pretty brunette around anymore. He waited for a few moments then started walking lazily towards the dressing area. He quickly picked some clothes for an alibi.

“Here you are…” he whispered after checking the cubicles and peeked into the one that was the farthest away from the other costumers. A dirty grin crawled onto his face as he watched the young woman take off her top and jeans, standing just in her dark bikini inside. He ran his eyes down on the nice curves and watched her put on one of the summer dresses.

Denise couldn’t decide. From the four clothes she liked three very much, but looking at the prize tags she realized she doesn’t have the money to buy all three, so she stood there for a while, trying to pick the winners. Finally she decided to buy a colorful and playful flowery one with a deeper cut in the front and a simple dark piece that she’ll be able to combine with some of her clothes. She looked up, feeling as if someone was watching her but when she turned around, she saw no one. She shrugged and quickly got dressed to head outside and buy her new clothes.

She was in a good mood like always when she was on vacation. This year she could finally collect enough money to come here to California. It was one of her dreams and she didn’t mind that she came alone. It was nice to have some time for herself and her thoughts. Maybe she’ll be able to work on some of her songs too. She smiled at the shop assistant and got outside on the sunny street. It was a very hot day, but she didn’t mind. She just adjusted her light summer top that she was wearing over her bikini and pulled out her cell from her olive-green shorts’ pocket to check it. ‘Good. Plenty of time for a late lunch,’ she smiled and started walking down the street, checking the shop windows. The light breeze played with her long brown tufts as she hurried towards a nice little Italian restaurant.

\---

“Err… excuse me… all the other tables are full and I just realized that after getting my order… Can I sit here?” Denise heard a nice deep tone and saw a handsome man standing by her table with his plate.

“Uhm…” she nearly choked on her pasta when she recognized him but quickly pulled herself together. “Sure, please sit down,” she managed to smile.

“Thank you,” he flashed a warm smile at her and sat down. “I’m David, by the way.”

“Yes, I know,” she shrugged “I’m Denise. Nice to meet you, David,” she smiled at him.

“So you know me, I guess…”

“Yes, but it’s okay. I’m not the screaming type of fan, don’t worry. Though I guess everyone says this to you,” she blushed a bit and picked up her fork.

“It happens,” Dave chuckled then picked up the slice of pizza from his plate with a smile.

“So… what brings you here to the sunny California, David?” Denise asked after a while and eyed the singer in dark-green T-shirt, fitting shorts and dark sunglasses. She wouldn’t have recognized him if he passed him on the street.

“Some work. But now I have a few days off before the next photo session. And what about you?”

“Vacation. Finally. And I’m working on some songs too” she shrugged.

“Ah… so you’re a musician too?”

“Not exactly. I’m still learning. Music is just my passion” she sent him a smile and knew that Dave’d understand that perfectly.

They didn’t even realize how quickly time flew by in the little restaurant. They have been talking for hours. It seemed that they had quite a lot in common and one was clear for both of them: the chemistry was working between them. After a while Denise went into the game and flirted with the handsome singer too. ‘Hell, why not? This is my lucky day it seems,’ she told herself.

“Do you have some more time? I’m free for the rest of the day,” Dave asked.

“What do you want to do?”

“Hm… let’s see… fancy a walk on the beach?”

“Sounds like fun. Let’s go…” she winked and picked up her bag.

\---

The beach was nearly already empty as they slowly walked in the nice warm sand, chatting and letting the waves wash their feet.

“These are quite good” Dave said after reading some of Denise’s lyrics from her notepad. “See? I’ve told ya that I’ll like them and you don’t have to fear” he chuckled as he remembered how he had to nearly beg for her to show the songs.

“You’re too kind to me, Dave” she giggled and fetched her notebook from his hand to put it away in her bag.

“I’m telling the truth” he shrugged as he sat down in the sand, gently grabbing Denise’s hand to pull her down next to him.

With a smile she let him do so and felt goose bumps appear on her skin from the soft and warm touch that lasted a few moments longer than necessary. She was not stupid, she saw the signs and knew that the singer was open to anything. Even so she let him wait for a few more minutes as they were just sitting there in silence, watching the waves wash the shore before the sun completely disappeared from the horizon. She turned to Dave and touched his smooth face with one hand, making him look at her. They didn’t say a word just examined each others eyes.

“What are you waiting for?” Denise whispered, wanting to end the game they were playing.

Dave didn’t answer just a kinky smile appeared on his face as he leant closer and slowly kissed the girl. She let herself get lost in the warm fuzzy feelings the kiss evoked in her as she let his tongue find hers, starting their dance that became more and more passionate. Soon Denise found herself straddling Dave’s lap, brushing her burning groin against him. She moaned into his mouth when she felt the hardness under her and she had to press herself harder against him from this. The singer growled and embraced her tighter, letting his long fingers wander up and down on the soft skin of her back under the light top.

For Denise it was as if the outside world has suddenly disappeared, she could not hear, see or taste anything else just Dave. Her blood was thudding in her ears from the red cloud of desire which just intensified when she felt one of Dave’s hands slide between her legs, rubbing her through her shorts and panties.

“What… what are you… doing?” she asked Dave when she felt his hands trying to open her shorts.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Dave chuckled and slid his long fingers under her bikini, touching her most sensitive spot. Denise gave up looking around to make sure no one was watching them. The sensation was too strong to be ignored. She threw her head back a bit and moaned while Dave started rubbing her clit and already wet folds, biting one of her hard nipples through her clothes.

“Oh god!” she gasped and swallowed hard before continuing: “I want more…” she looked down at the singer, whose eyes seemed to be black from desire. That mischievous smile reappeared on his handsome face as he went on with caressing her.

“You can get more… but not here….”

“Why?” she managed to groan out.

“Because I’m not a big fan of sand, you silly” he chuckled while pulling back his hand “It gets in everywhere…” she winked “So… up with you, little girl” he smiled and watched her stand up and button up her shorts.

Denise blushed from his dark gaze as he watched her, licking off his fingers. This look was so promising that suddenly she felt dizzy again and just took Dave’s offered hand, letting him lead her to his car. She couldn’t think rationally, she was just going along with the happenings.

\---

They were already kissing fiercely when the door closed behind them, Dave pressing her against its cold surface, his hands wandering on her nice curves, listening to her soft moans and growling himself too as she pressed her groin against his. He pulled her light top over her head and kissed along her long neck, leaving a wet trail on her hot shivering skin. They didn’t say a word just let themselves get lost in the hot waves of passion. Their bodies acted on their own, longing to touch the other and that’s exactly what they did.

When Dave got rid of his T-shirt, Denise’s hand slid down on the nicely toned tattooed upper-body to his belt, opening it and unzipping his shorts. Dave gently bit and growled into her neck when she reached under the fabric and took his already semi-hard long cock into her hand. She enjoyed the hot silkiness of his member as she moved her hand up and down on it while Dave pulled aside her bikini top and started sucking and licking one of her hard nipples, his other hand squeezing her free breast. She bent her head back and arched closer with her upper-body, her nails scratching the singer’s nape with her left hand. She stepped out of her shorts when it slid down on her legs and cried out in pleasure when she felt those skilled long fingers slide under the small fabric of her bikini bottom, rubbing her already wet folds teasingly.

“Oh god, yes!” she groaned, losing the last remains of control, scratching Dave’s shoulder and squeezing his cock harder. “David…”

“Yes?” he panted on her wet skin, grinning to himself.

“Just fuck me already!” she groaned and twisted her hand on the tip of his cock that became wet from his pre-cum, making Dave shiver with lust.

He just grunted and lifted her up, Denise immediately putting her legs around his waist and rubbing her groin against his. From this the dark fire seemed to intensify in his now black eyes. He walked to the king-sized bed and put her down while kissing her greedily. With one swift move he pulled down her soaking wet panties and Denise opened her legs for him without hesitation. He quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes, put on the content of the small square package and crawled over her, kissing her breasts for a moment then snatched her red lips for another deep kiss.

Denise’s nails dug into the skin of his tattooed back in the moment Dave started to penetrate her. She put her legs around his waist to give him better access. A deep groan came from Dave’s throat when finally his whole length was buried deep inside of her. He panted in her neck as he started circling his hips a bit, listening to her approving soft moans and panting. He looked on the pretty flushed face and let her pull him down by his nape for a short kiss.

“That’s it baby… and now fuck me hard…” she whispered on a hoarse tone. Although she always imagined having sex with the singer in a slow way, reality and passion wiped that romantic picture out of her head. She just wanted to feel his dick moving in and out and Dave was more than keen to give her that pleasure. With another growl he started ramming into her with a quick pace, taking her breath away.

“Yes… yes, like that… scratch it harder!” he groaned with closed eyes when he felt her nails dig into his moving round butt.

And Denise did. She felt hot and dizzy from his scent and weight on her and cuz of his long hard cock moving inside her hungry body. She reached down between them with one hand to rub her clit frantically, which made Dave gasp for air, because her inner muscles closed down on him tighter.

“Holy fuck!” he breathed as she started circling her hips a bit, too. “Wait… a minute…” he slowed down and slid out of her, quickly going down between her legs to press his lips to her wet folds, licking her pink pussy like mad.

Denise screamed out with pleasure as his long tongue tasted her channel’s sweet juices then those gorgeous lips started sucking on her throbbing clit, while Dave pushed two of his fingers into her. “Oh my…!” she panted with dry mouth, squeezing her own tits, especially in the moment Dave gently bit her folds and groaned on them.

“Come on, babe, turn around!” he asked and helped her kneel up and grab the headboard with both hands then he knelt behind her. She put her long hair to the side and brushed her butt against his wet groin and cock. “Hm… you little minx…” he chuckled shortly while pressing his whole body to her back and leading his member back into her velvet heaven with one swift move.

“Oh yes! You feel so good… in me…” she managed to say, letting Dave pick up an already quick pace while kissing her neck and squeezing her tits which were moving to the rhythm of his pushes.

“You’re so tight and hot…” he puffed into her ear and ran his hands all over her body, fucking her in slow but deep. “I’m getting closer, babe…”

“Me… too… Just… fuck… me… hard” she moaned and felt Dave put both hands on her hips, straightening his back and pulling her on his cock with every push. “Yes! Yes!!! Like that! Yes! More!” she cried out and tightened her grip on the metal bars of the headboard, enjoying the now nearly rough way the singer was fucking her from the back. She couldn’t stop her loud moans and yells anymore and with one hand she reached down between her legs to rub her clit again, feeling her orgasm quickly building up.

Dave growled again as he felt her muscles tighten around him once more and his fingers tug into the flesh of her sweaty hips and threw his head back with pleasure when he heard her desperate scream and felt her inner walls clamping down on his throbbing cock. This was too much for him too and he came with a deep and rough thrust and a loud yell before collapsing on the panting girl.

Denise was still slightly panting, lying on her side and let Dave nuzzle to her from behind, putting his arm around her middle. She smiled when he kissed her shoulder and let herself relax in his embrace without saying a word. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the moment. Yes, it was definitely worth it to come to this little vacation – what else could she wished for? She opened her eyes and smiled again as Dave stroked along her tummy, going downwards. ‘Okay, maybe some more of that wouldn’t be bad,’ she thought and offered her lips for a kiss.

 

THE END

 

By Useless-girl  
11/05/2011


End file.
